Jerus The Assassin
by Jerus
Summary: Jerus is a professional Assassin if you have an anime character you want offed email me the target and any extra mission parameters and Jerus may handle it.


File:Assassin. Assignment 1.#

Target: Joey Wheeler

Mission Objectives:

1.Make Joey's death look like an accident.

2. Do not assassinate Yugi Mutoh.

3. Do not get caught.

Briefing Tape:

Boss: Jerus. Welcome to your first assignment as an assassin. I'm sure your thinking about

quitting but remember you owe us. And we wouldn't want your dearest Sasami to pay for your mistakes.

Jerus: Don't you threaten her you bastard besides she's just a friend anyway.

Boss: Watch your tone Jerus. Don't think we wont hurt Mileena too. Now listen up our client Tristan is quite clear he wants Serenity Wheeler.

the only person who could stop him is her brother Joey Wheeler. So he has hired us to kill Joey and clear

the way for him.

Jerus: No he hired me, Not us.

Boss: Heh your getting it already. Also I do not want you to assassinate Yugi Mutoh despite your past rivalry.

Jerus: I dont.

Boss: If you insist. Well thats your assignment now go.

Tape End

Jerus got on his motorcycle specially desgined for his 12 year old body.

He drove down the road remembering how he had made some underworld deals,

to have Xbones captured so he couldn't hurt Mileena again. Now he had to pay them back.

He saw the sign "Domino City Limits." As he came to a stop he headed toward a small

motel. It was 4:00 in the morning and he was glad to see the owner awake. He paid and went to his room

checking his supplies. He tossed his case under the bed and took a short rest.

He awoke at 6:00 and headed to the Wheeler house. He watched them by peering into the windows from

a distance via binoculars. He saw Joey and Serenity heading outside. When they were gone he entered through

an open window in the basement. He looked around and noticed some rat poison and picked it up he took it into the kitchen and ripped

off the label he sat it next to a bottle of salad dressing which looked very similar to it. and then knocked the salad dressing off the counter.

He began to walk off when he heard a voice behind him. "Who are you?" The voice asked. He span around and saw Mokuba.

"Shit" He thought to himself. "I'm a friend of Joey's what are you doing here?" He said Nonchalantly. "Your no friend of Joey's!" Mokuba raised his voice.

Jerus kicked the boy in the face shattering his nose and causing him to collapse to the floor his face bloody. "Ah crap." He groaned and grabbed Mokuba

dragging him into the backyard and then cleaned up the blood in the kitchen. He dragged Mokuba through back alleys into an abandoned warehouse.

When Mokuba awoke he was tied to a chair A light was shining in his face and strange music was playing. "Now were going to play a game" Said the voice

from somewhere nearby. The light was moved and the boy he had seen earlier was standing a blade in one hand barbed wire in the other. The boy moved

behind him. He began tying the barbed wire around his neck and chest and the end of the barb wire to some unseen object. "did you know that below you is a pit of blades used for fish? Your balanced on a plank. " The boy laughed. Then he heard the boys footsteps leaving. He began struggling when suddenly he

felt the plank and the chair dissappear and the barbed wire gouged into his throat and chest. He also felt the barbed wire giving way so he struggled more.

Which cause the barbs to tear open into his throat he stopped his struggling and prayed for his friends and family before he died.

Jerus left the warehouse and headed back to Joey's house but he saw an Cop car approaching so he headed back to the motel. "Damn I can't quit yet. I'm not sure he's dead." he growled and headed back to the Wheeler residence. When he

got there he saw the poison had been thrown out in the trash out back and the two siblings were enjoying lunch he could see them through the window. He climbed in and headed into Joeys bathroom and soaped up the floor then headed back out the window and waited. After a little while he saw Joey head into his room followed my Serenity.

"I'll give you the massage Serenity just let me go downstairs and get the oils." Joey smiled. Serenity nodded and she began to undress soon Jerus could see every inch of her body and his nose began to bleed as he whispered "MileenaMileenaMileenaMileenaMileenaMileena" As a little mantra. He then felt sick as he saw Joey walk in also undressed. "Incest?!" He thought disgustedly. Suddenly Joey went into the bathroom and slipped out into his room and toward the window. He leapt into the shadows just as Joey came plunging out the window. He looked and saw Joey was definetly dead so he headed back to the hotel grabbed his luggage hopped on his motorcycle and drove off.


End file.
